The Last Dance
by Romantic Silence
Summary: While she had caught the snitch right under Cho's nose, it was Hermione who had gotten the last dance in the end.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter

**The Last Dance**

**by Romantic Silence**

"Gin?"

Ginny smiled tiredly at her new husband, settling at the table a bit out of breath, "I'm fine Harry. Just a little tired from the dancing."

"Want me to bring you something to drink?"

"No thanks love. Go dance! I know you still want to." Ginny suggested, but Harry's nervous glances around the reception room told her that he was hesitant. It couldn't be helped, Harry didn't know half of the guests that were here, and even then, he wasn't comfortable with dancing with some of the friends they made at school. "Dance with Hermione. I'm sure she'll love to." Harry's lips twitched to a smile and already began scouring the room for his best friend.

As he left, Ginny took a breath and relaxed into the seat. From the corner of her eye, she spotted Luna calmly striding towards her in her bridesmaid dress that Ginny allowed Luna to specifically design herself. When she had heard that she was finished with it, Ginny was skeptical, but was thoroughly amazed when her friend created a beautiful, red -the main color theme of her wedding- dress. It clung to her developed curves perfectly and she had seen on more than one occasion of the male guests glancing at the dreamy-eyed girl.

"Ginny. How does one feel to be married?" Luna aloofly chorused as she took the seat next to her, her hands folding into her lap.

Ginny grinned, "It feels _wonderful_! I can't believe I married the man of my dreams."

"Dreams." Luna muttered airily, "I wouldn't want to meet the man of my dreams. What if we're too incompatible?"

"Come on Luna! All you need is love!" Ginny exclaimed happily, "Don't worry, you'll find someone soon."

"I suppose. Oh, look at Hermione, she looks so beautiful in that dress."

The bride followed her bridesmaid's stare and spotted Harry and Hermione on the dance floor. Hermione was indeed very beautiful, and that wasn't because of the dress. Her frizzled, bushy hair was gone and replaced with a long, silken, wavy locks that fell to her waist; the style accentuated her face, displaying her vibrant, brown eyes for all to see. Hermione was completely gorgeous; her brother was a right fool for breaking up with Hermione.

Ginny watched as Harry took Hermione's hand, leaning forward and whispering something into her ear that elicited a chuckle from her. Their body seemed to immediately accommodated the other as they settled into position. Harry took the first step and began leading Hermione through the tempo of the music. They moved swiftly through the music, spinning and laughing as they danced through the fast beat. Ginny knitted her eyebrows and frowned, noticing Harry never stepping once on her feet. _When did Harry learn how to dance like that?_ She asked herself as she recalled how often had Harry foot landed on her toes when they took the first few dances.

As song ended and replaced with a slower paced song, Ginny stood up but stopped almost right away. Somehow, the two friends were now at the center of the group. Harry's hands were interwoven with Hermione's; her head settled peacefully on his shoulder. They swayed gently to the music, moving as one as moved one foot forward and one foot back. A content smile were on their faces.

"They make a lovely couple." Luna muttered quietly underneath her breath unconsciously. Ginny looked down at her and seemed as if she hadn't realized that her statement was said out loud. Ginny felt her temper rising, but she quelled it; she would not allow herself to ruin her own wedding. They were just friends, just very close friends.

At least, that's what they always say.

There was nothing that scared her more than the dynamic of her pseudo-sister and husband. There was no denying that they shared a bond that many would never have in a lifetime. It was always Hermione that Harry went to when he had a nightmare or he felt overwhelmed. She often wondered what happened during the time the two of them had been alone when Ron left them, but the two of them just shared a smile and kept mum. Something happened that forged their relationship to be stronger than before. While it was platonic, it often hovered dangerously close to crossing the line with the occasional friendly kisses the two of them had from time to time.

But Harry decided to marry _her_. She was the one Harry wanted to spend the rest of his life with. She was the one Harry wanted to create a family with. Harry was the one that loved her above all else and she reciprocated. It was a dream of hers since she was a child to be with the Boy Who Lived -now Man Who Won- and be his darling wife. This day was a dream come true. From now on, _she _would be the one that would be Harry's heart, the anchor of his life. Harry would come to her with all his problems and trust her with everything about him. And she would welcome all of it.

At least, she thought so.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ginny sat back down and sighed. Her feet were aching; she regretted buying the new heels and wearing them before she broke it in. Now she was paying for it. Oh well, it was the price of beauty. She leaned back on the chair and closed her eyes. However, she felt a presence slowly approaching her and opened one eye. Harry stood before her with one arm extended, "Care for a dance?"

She mulled over the decision and smiled, "Sure." Ginny slowly rose from the seat and took Harry's warm hands.

He led her to the dance floor, the two of them grinning from ear to ear. Ginny boldly took the lead, twirling the man in front of her in a ladylike fashion. They both laughed as Harry took a step forward to do the same. As the song quickened, so did their steps. Ginny winced when she felt Harry's heavy shoe fell on her large toe. Harry blushed and muttered an apology, but Ginny rolled her eyes playfully and the two continued. When the song finally finished, Harry did the gentlemanly thing and brought her back to her table.

"How come you always step on my toes?" She asked wryly.

Harry chuckled, "I can't help it. Sorry Gin."

They shared a laugh before they heard the voice of Ron, the Best Man, filling the entire hall, "Sorry birds and blokes, time to get off the dance floor. It's time for the final dance. Let's have the lovely bride and hideous groom start it off." The guests laughed heartily at Ron's jokes.

"Well, that's the cue Gin." Harry stated. Ginny smiled and nodded.

The dance floor cleared; Harry walked to the empty space and took the hand of the bride. The lights dimmed and low spotlight pointed to the perfect couple.

"To Harry and Hermione!" Ron announced and the song began.

Ginny stared at the wedding couple and smiled sadly.

It was no secret that her two-year marriage with Harry had failed. They had both been young, she had been nineteen and straight out of Hogwarts and he was twenty and just finished his auror training. After the war, they held a passion for one another that swiftly led to their marriage. However, while passion was good, it was not something that could sustain a marriage alone. She couldn't cope with Harry's nightmares. She couldn't understand Harry's constant fears. And because of her lack of understanding, they became more and more estranged until finally Ginny admitted that there was nothing but familial love between them. So she took the step and divorced Harry. She had thought that her love would pull them through, but it couldn't.

Harry, of course, had been devastated and turned to Hermione for support. It wasn't long before the two of them started a relationship and two years later, it was their wedding day.

Ginny didn't feel bitter; something which surprised her. She didn't feel angry or sad at all. The best way to describe how she felt, it was relief. Her childhood fantasy of being Mrs. Potter was gone and the reality was clear that it was never meant to be. She recalled all those years ago when Luna made the comment about the man of her dreams potentially not being compatible and knew how right she had been.

It was not Harry's fault, but her own. She knew that they should have gotten to know one another better, to test the waters of how well they did together as a couple. They had been young and foolish, and now, the mature woman that she had become understood their mistakes and acknowledged it. Ginny was now far wiser and different than the giddy girl who bragged that she was the fiance of Harry Potter.

Now as she watched Harry and Hermione lovingly embraced one another as they danced; Ginny knew that they had been destined for each other all along.

While she had caught the snitch right under Cho's nose, it was Hermione who had gotten the last dance in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I always believed that Ginny's and Harry's relationship was filled with passion with little substance, forged by the excitement of a looming war; similar to a Quidditch match. Meanwhile, Harry's and Hermione's relationship had trust, mutual respect, and love that was slowly built at a steady pace; similar to a dance. I wanted to try and see if I could make Ginny into a truly likable character that was capable of growing up. We saw her as a girl, but what happens if she became a woman.


End file.
